Naruhina: Hinata's nightmare
by StarrySky777
Summary: Sooo. first ever fanfic., but here it goes. Naruto fanifiction that takes place after the Pain arc but before the Fourth Ninja War. Hinata has a nightmare/flashback of her (near)death experience with pain, causing her to relive the trauma of That Day. I want criticism, and any evaluation of this fanfiction piece is greatly appreciated. Thanks!


Hello, Every/Anyone! I am a total newbie when it comes to writing fanfiction and romance, but I wanna give it a shot. This is what I came up with for my first ever fanfiction. There's no sex, but there's some passion&intimacy. I don't wanna go too far into the passion&intimacy, because Naruto is, and has been for a long time, my favorite show, and I don't see sexual stuff fitting in well with it. Please, give me your criticism! I welcome any and all opinions on this piece, including how I could make it better, what was wrong, what was totally stupid, and what there should be more of,etc. Anything, I want to improve my skill here, and you're the one to help. Thanks for reading my (crappy) story!

I don't know why, but I wanted to include a floating mountain with a mysterious pond. It sounded like a good idea.

I may or may not continue this story, so... Yeah.

It takes place after the Pain arc, before the Fourth great Shinobi War arc.

***DISCLAIMER**

I do not own the Naruto franchise or any of it's characters. This is purely fan-made and made for entertainment/fun only.

Hinata was just coming to bed after a long, tiring day. She had just completed a B-rank mission with her brother, Neji and a familiar member of her team; Kiba and Akamaru. She often got annoyed at Kiba's childish and arrogant behavior, but it all worked out in the end. Naruto, after long ago having expressed her feelings to him, was waiting, already asleep and snoring loudly in their bed. This was nothing new, for after their battle with pain they moved in together, and have been sleeping with eachother for two weeks now. She was so happy, that Naruto finally accepted her after all these years. It made her heart feel whole and warmer than ever. Speaking of warmth, when she slipped into bed, she found much warmth in her snoring lover. She draped his arm over her chest and snuggled in with her favorite ninja in all the leaf. She nestled in closer with the blonde, as if to relish in the fact she had succeeded in one of her longest-lived dreams. Breathing a sigh of exhaustion and happiness, she started dozing off, content in the arms of HER nine-tailed jinjuriki.  
…

She "awoke" to find herself in a calm and quiet forest, however far away from the village she grew up in, she did not know. She looked around, curious as to where her favorite blonde was this time. She timidly called out "Naruto?". Further examination on the land around her confused her; everything was so unfamiliar, as if she was in a new country entirely. She noticed a deep blue pond several feet away from where she awoke. It was only about four feet in diameter, but she couldn't see a bottom of that "little" pond. She walked around it, peering into the woods in the opposite direction of the pond. The woods seemed endless, in their depth and beauty. Every once and a while, when het nervousness crept on her, she thought she saw something darting around in the corner of her eyes. Growing more paranoid, she tried activating her clan's Byakugan. She focused her chakra, but nothing happened. She strained, weaving several hand signs as she had to when she was younger, and barely managed to activate her visual prowess. She looked at the pond, which seemed to drain her chakra whenever she focused it. Startled, she quickly backed away from the seemingly vampiric pond, but it only chased her chakra more now. Unable to use her byakugan here, she ran away from the pond as fast she could. She continuously glanced up for the oversized branches of her homeland she would often use to travel on, but every tree she saw had too many branches too close together. Growing in nervousness and paranoia, she quickened her pace. The terrain was thick with woods now. Fallen trees created obstacles, random bushes blocked her path, and that "path" was becoming harder to find.

How she wished her Naruto was here to get her out of this, he could solve it all with his sage art. She let a tear start to fall from her eye, and started repeatedly saying in her head "Naruto, Naruto, where are you?!" Closing her eyes for only a moment to jump through a wall of bushes and branches, she cried out aloud "Naruto!" She opened her eyes to find no ground, no stable woods to set foot on again. She was falling. Fast. She looked behind her, to where she had fallen from, and, what she saw horrified her as much as it amazed her. She saw a floating mountain, which must've been a mile wide. Confused, horrified, amazed, she looked all around her, only to see endless clouds in any direction she darted her gaze to.

She was out of options. She was going to hit the ground and die horribly. She wanted Naruto, she wanted that blonde to comfort her in the way he had since she told him his feelings. She saw memories start to flash before her eyes. "Naruto, the truth is, I've always loved you. I've always been watching you, wanting to be with you, wanting to be strong, like you." The memory of her telling Naruto of her feelings. "No!" she cried in her head. "This isn't the end!" She closed her eyes, crying, and saw another memory from that day. It was pain. She saw that man who killed her with the orange hair and numerous piercings, along with the mysterious purple eyes. She opened her eyes to see what she just saw in her head standing right below her, along with that deadly ground. His hand was outstretched, above his head, and then he swiftly brought it, and her helpless body to the ground in one slamming motion. Her body started to fall even faster, and she noticed her lover once again impaled to the ground by Pain's black rods, the rods impaled through his hands, feet, and right side of his chest. She screamed, as she rapidly confronted death, the only word that brought her any comfort anymore "NARUTOO!"

She swung her upper body up while actually screaming the word in her bed. Naruto quickly got up too, and perhaps too quickly, for he just as quickly toppled out of bed to land on his worried head. He scrambled, and quickly rose his head up to see if his favorite kunoichi was all right. "Hinata!" He yelled. He quickly got back into bed to console his love, only to find her hyperventilating and gasping for air. He called out again "Hinata! Wake up!" He moved himself to be in front of the seemingly helpless Hyuuga, eyes wide open and worried. Hinata, in a world of her own, was equally un-phased and unaware of her boyfriend's actions, continued gasping for air and a grip on reality. Naruto, too worried to think straight, started working up his nine-tailed chakra unknowingly, and shook his lover by the shoulders in an attempt to rescue her from her night-terror. Her eyes darted open a little more, and she awoke to the Real Reality. She quickly scanned the room, and realized it was her bedroom. She frantically found her grip on what was real, and was further assured when she saw her eternal comfort sitting right in fornt of her. She started crying "Oh, Naruto…" Sobbing uncontrollably, she hugged her lover, holding him as tighly as her arms would allow. "Hinata! What's wrong? Oof!" Naruto struggled to voice his concerns under the weight of the hug from the terrified kunoichi. Hinata finally managed to start explaining what she just went though 'There was this pond, and these woods, and I..*gasp* I ran.. and there was no *pant* no familiarity, and I as alone… *pant*" hinata still struggled because she was so shook up by the nightmare. Naruto hugged her as tighyl as she hugged him, and said "Hinata, it's okay. You're not dreaming anymore, I'm here, for you. And im not going anywhere." Hinata still wansnt convinced. "But i.. it was.. And then.." *gasp* She was taken by surprise when her lover started to lock lips with her. She blushed out of control, for this was still one of the first times her lover had ever kissed her. He passionately held her tight, and breaking away from the kiss, he looked deep into her pearly eyes. "Hinata.." he said calmly. "I love you, and I'll never let anything bad happen to you in this world" "Naruto…" she was dumbstruck. She could finally breath normally, and think straight. While in eachother's arms the lovers gazed into each other's eyes, and time, for a short while, faded away. "Naruto.. I love you too!" she blurted out as she dove into her lover's lips. She had never been the one to kiss HIM. Their tongues intertwined, and hinata caressed his messy hair while exploring his tongue. They broke away from the intense kiss neither of them could compare anything to, to lie down in their soft and warm bed. Naruto cuddled Hinata, holding her hand in his, and they faced eachother in bed. "Hinata… Will you tell me about this dream in the morning?" Softly, she replied "Yes, I'd like that" She shivered, remembering the terror she recently experienced. Naruto, acutely aware of his lover's feelings, snuggled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her body do comfort her. She chuckled, and, smiling, leaned forward for a goodnight kiss from her lover. Naruto took the offer, and planted a kiss right on her lips. They both chuckled (again) , and nuzzled eachothers' noses, dozing back off to sleep. Hinata, curiously, activated her byakugan to check the time without moving from the warm embrace she had just found. The digital clock read 5:50. "Hmm.. I wonder how long we were up just now…" she thought to herself. "eh, I don't really care. I have my whole life to spend with this knucklehead" saying the last two words aloud, in rebellion to his loud snoring which had already picked up again, in the short few minutes they had been lying down. She giggled, and snuggled in closer. As if awake, Naruto wiggled himself closer to the Hyuga. "… I love you, Naruto Uzumaki…" She finally found her sleepiness again, just as the sun started to crack through the curtains.


End file.
